


Dean Smith's New Year's Eve

by ReadyJoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyJoan/pseuds/ReadyJoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dean Smith and Hippie!Cas meet and have their first kiss on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Smith's New Year's Eve

Dean Smith didn’t care about New Years. But the guys from the office roped him into it and schmoozing was kind of part of the job. He’d rather be watching project runway on his DVR or laying out ties for the week. It wasn’t like he’d ever had any fun on New Years. He’d never even had anyone to kiss on New Year’s Eve. How sad was that? So yeah, anything but this. That is, until he spotted a guy stretching by the bar. Why the fuck was he stretching like that? He was wearing some kind of yoga hippie new age get up that wasn’t doing him any favors. But, really, the guy didn’t need any favors. He could be wearing a burlap sack or a fucking baggy trench coat and he’d still look hot. 

He was lithe and scruffy with messy dark hair and huge hands. He definitely needed a closer look. Sure, he wasn’t his usual type but, well, his type was kind of nobody for months now. He hadn’t been with anyone since Lisa. Come to think of it, she was a yoga teacher with dark hair. Well, ok, nevermind about types. 

Dean went over to the bar, flying as casually as he could, to get a drink. He made sure to make eye contact. He meant for it to be brief, just a hint of interest, but somehow he got stuck. Deep, blue eyes held him in place and before he knew it they’d been staring at each other for at least fifteen seconds. There was no way to back out now without looking like a complete perverted freak. 

"Hey, I’m Dean Smith. I - uh - just wondered…do you know if there’s a yoga studio around here?" He grimaced at the lameness but he had been watching him stretching 30 seconds ago and it was basically all he could think of besides his eyes. He pushed his hand out awkwardly and the guy took it in two of his own big hands. Dean fought to keep cool. 

"I’m Cas. So, Dean, is that some kind of come on?" 

They were still practically holding hands so Dean took his back. “What? N-no. My ex girlfriend was a yoga teacher. I can spot em.” Dean flashed a confident smile. “You tellin’ me I’m wrong?” 

Cas didn’t smile back and he seemed unimpressed. “Why you want to do some stretching tonight?” 

Dean’s mouth fell open but nothing came out. Cas’ deadpan expression suddenly cracked and his eyes flicked down his face with interest. 

"Dean." 

His eyes literally closed at the way he said his name. It rolled out of his mouth like he owned it. 

He swallowed and he swore he could feel Cas’ eyes watching his throat. “Yes.”

Cas didn’t say anything so Dean finally managed to open his eyes. They landed on Cas’ plush pink lips and he couldn’t tear them away for what seemed like an eternity. But then Cas leaned in and put his hand to the back of his neck at the same time. 

"It’s midnight." 

He pressed his scruffy cheek to Dean’s and Dean nodded like he understood a damn word he was saying. Cas pulled back just slightly and turned into Dean’s mouth and they were connected. Dean opened his mouth at the first brush of his lips against his and the first push of Cas’ tongue against his was the most sensual feeling of his goddamn life. Cas tightened his fingers on the back of his neck and Dean let out a high pitched whimper into his mouth. He immediately fumbled to anchor himself to anything and ended up grabbing two handfuls of Cas’ thin blue shirt. 

Cas backed off a little and gave him two softer kisses with just his lips and stopped. They rested against each other’s foreheads and Dean tried to slow his breathing. 

"Fuck. I can’t believe I just did that." 

He didn’t want to let himself look around the room to check out if anyone saw them so he pushed into Cas’ neck for a final hug. He smelled like spicy incense. Dammit.

"I own a yoga studio not far from here, Dean. Do you want to check it out?"

"God yes." 

For his first New Year’s kiss, he had to say, it was fucking stellar.


End file.
